gowikimatefandomcom-20200214-history
Momogowi
Bio Username: momogowi Real Name: Angelo Michael Tuono (2-oh-no) Birthdate: July 16th, 1999 Age: 15 Gender: Male Voice: Young Guy Overview Momogowi began his GoAnimate career on April 13th, 2014. He decided to become a GoAnimate user because thinking it would be fun, and seeing and watching GoAnimate videos on YouTube was his spark. If you would like to watch the beginning of his Eric series, Warren series, or any of his first GoAnimate videos, you have to start on his YouTube channel ----> (https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCS9EQkOD8ZWX9fNSLBZtgnQ) His GoAnimate Page: http://goanimate.com/user/0qvaBOVWOXqw Another thing, the picture on the right is momogowi's official look, (official voice is Young Guy) it's just that some of his older videos have him look and sound different... Momogowi is in every way a good user, and he is pure, meaning he will never ever turn into a bad user! Momo's main goal is to become one of the best GoAnimators ever. His inspiration for becoming a GoAnimater was Flutter Girl, Princess Matilda, Caleb the Animator, and MrLegoFan10. But more importantly, it was African Vulture who sparked him. These five good users are known to be the best GoAnimators ever, and momogowi wants to meet them on the high ranks and he wants every GoAnimator to know about him. Likes Adventure Time, "most" video games, Regular Show, The Mari''o Franchise, The ''Legand of Zelda Franchise, Sonic the Werehog, Tomodachi Life, being on the computer all day, watching YouTube videos, making a YouTube poop, when something on the computer works the way it's supposed to, anti-virus programs or computer virus-stopper programs (goes for all "viruses" like "worms"), nachos, tacos, mac & cheese, cheese in general, snack foods, pop songs, high tech stuff, new game systems, game announcmentts and trailers (only applies to certain games that he obviously has to like first), waking up at a good, normal, and civilized time, McDonalds, Burger King, Wendy's, Olive Garden, Denny's, Bugaboo's Creek, chocolate milk, french fries,CHEESY FRIES, cheese curls (favorite snack), Cheezits, Doritos, "trumping" everyone at a contest or certain task, playing the piano (he started since he was 9 years old in 2009, it was in the month of May that year he started taking private lessons with a professional jazz musician), Parappa the Rappa (character), transformation comics (only CERTAIN ones with high quality drawing skill), expressing his creativity, building Minecraft builds that turn out amazing, getting something right the first time, getting symmetry correct on the first try of a Minecraft build, Nintendo, SEGA, cheese in general, pretty much any food with cheese in it and or on it, Great Wolf Lodge (loves going on vacation there, a lot) most water slides, staying at a hotel (especially over night). Dislikes Warren James Cook, BobbyIsPoopy, baby shows, The Teletubbies, Barney, Sesame Street (the ones bolded gave him nightmares that scared him for a long time), when something on the computer does not work the way it's supposed to, (almost all) shooting games, first person shooter games, country songs, alternative songs, unboxing videos, SCHOOL UNIFORMS, tragic accidents, the news (doesn't hate though, just gets annoyed from watching it for about 7 minutes), getting a computer virus, waking up late (he thinks his day is wasted if this happens), poop, wasting time, going shopping (unless it's for something he wants or if he gets something out of it or if he gets to go out to a restaurant tor fast food afterward), Firendly's (since there are peanut particles virtually everywhere, even on the non-peanut food!) Rita's Water Ice (he loved going there, but now they make a Peanut Butter and Jelly waterice, using the same scoop for everything, now Momo hopes they go out of business because they just lost a bunch of customers, and that bunch probably can't eat anywhere else!), chicken (least favorite food, but if it's done right or if it's KFC it's good...), wasting things, getting yelled at, not winning (sometimes he is a sore looser), reading books (especially summer reading), his Minecraft OCD, holding his emotions back like crying or anger, crying over little things (although this rarely ever happens now),JUMPSCARES. Trivia ~He founded GoWikimate ~Momogowi has a major allergy to peanuts, which cause an anaphylactic reaction if he eats one (THIS IS A SERIOUS AND LIFE THREATENING THING!), they also cause rashes if they are touched against his skin! He is allergic to microscopic particles! ~Momogowi is one of the few GoAnimators out there to use Eric as a "non-troublemaker." In his Eric Smith series, Eric is a good person (97% of the time), and is sometimes even posed as a hero. ~Momogowi also makes YouTube Poops on his channel for fun, preferably using Adventure Time as "The Source to Edit." ~Momogowi is a HUGE Adventure Time fan (although he missed a lot of episodes due to life changing events, hopefully he can catch up, but he's seen most of the show over the time line) ~Momogowi's favorite video game character of all time is Sonic the Werehog ~Momogowi's nickname is "Momo" (not to be confused with the other GoAnimator, "Momo YouMookSaidTimon (ShimmeringNight") Category:Male Characters Category:Good Users Category:The Founder Of This WIki Category:Behavior Card Day Category:Grounded Videos